This proposal to the National Center for Research Resources seeks funds to establish a state-of-the-art Microarray Scanning System that would serve researchers in six basic science departments at the Emory University School of Medicine. As a group, the major and minor investigators supervise vigorous research programs, share complementary research interests, and are amply supported by NIH mechanisms. As the world- wide Genome Initiatives near fruition, we recognize unique opportunities to significantly enhance and extend many of our current studies by incorporation of microarray-based strategies. A GSI Lumonics Scan Array-5000 microarray scanner and associated software from the core of this system, which will allow for comprehensive and quantitative analysis of gene expression patterns using gene microarray technology. A second component of this system is a SQL relational database server, which will serve as a platform for initial data analysis, storage of data, and sharing of data as appropriate. Glass slides on which spots of cDNA or PCR products encoding 6,000 to 16,000 genes have been deposited will be obtained from the Emory Microarray Core or from any of a growing number of commercial sources, and individual investigators will be responsible for probe synthesis and hybridization. A common database and common microarrays will facilitate interactions and collaboration among the investigators. The requested system will facilitate our participation in this new and exciting direction of biomedical research.